Aira Windwhistler
Aira Windwhistler is a wind elf (renamed as an air elf in the third story arc) who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography History Aira has known Naida Riverheart, Azari Firedancer, and Farran Leafshade since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." She has known Ragana Shadowflame since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since she is evil now. Aira first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Aira teamed up with Naida, Farran, and Azari to help get Emily back home. Aira is the one who told them the story about the five elven sisters. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Aira is aloof, excitable, good-natured, and always fun to be around. She is a bit air-headed and sometimes forgets that she can control the air and wind. Despite her forgetfulness, she always pulls through for her friends on their missions. Aira is typically always looking for adventure, and loves to invent new things for her and her friends to use on their journeys. She is very brave, even risking her own safety to help others. Appearance Aira has lavender hair that fades to white at the ends, which she wears in a high ponytail. She also has purple eyes, a light complexion, and two facial tattoos – one, a swirling purple design on her forehead, and the other, a white, air-themed mark on her cheek. In addition, she has a singular wing tattooed on her shoulder. Note: Even when they were “teeny tiny kids,” Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead designs, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Aira wears a primarily white dress trimmed with lavender at the bottom hem. The top part resembles a tank-top, with thick straps that are covered in feathers. More feathers surround the neck-line, while swirling gold designs adorn the bodice. In terms of accessories, Aira wears a lavender belt with the air insignia (a pair of white wings) at the buckle, and wrist-cuffs with purple, yellow, blue, and white feathers. Season 2 – Aira’s outfit is mostly a deep-purple. The top part is sleeveless, with a pair of white wings on the bodice, as well as swirling gold patters. The skirt of her dress is trimmed with white at the bottom hem. She dons a gold choker necklace with small, dangling white feathers. Season 3 – The top part of her outfit is a white tank-top with thick straps. A pair of white wings is printed on the chest. The skirt part is purely purple, with trim of the same shade. She wears a long necklace that has three feathers. From left to right, the feathers are purple, blue, and yellow. Relationships Friends Aira has many friends, which include Emily, Azari, Naida, Farran, Tidus, Sira, Skyra (to a lesser extent), and Rosalyn. Romance The first webisode of the series revolves around whether or not Aira has a crush on Farran after he saves her from falling. She becomes slightly disappointed when Farran also saves Emily from falling. Just as Aira decides that friends are more important than a crush, Farran starts to realize that maybe he has a crush on Aira. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. Aira notices, and can be seen with an unhappy expression on her face. Trivia * The goblins are the only ones who like Aira's singing. *When she speaks, her voice is similar to one using helium. This is fitting for her element. *Aira does her own hair. Gallery Official Artwork BodyAira2.jpg BodyAira3.jpg LEGO Aira01.jpg|Aira from 1st Storyline Aira02.jpg|Aira from 2nd Storyline Aira03.jpg|Aira from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Wind Element